Auslly My Love
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Auslly one shot season 3


A/N: Iam getting so excited for the Season finale of Austin &amp; Ally, and after watching the promo for it, I was inspired to try another Auslly one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Austin &amp; Ally, or song lyrics.

At the Miami Music Awards

Ally: Austin, I don't want you to have to choose between me &amp; your career. Maybe its best if we end this now.

Austin: Are you saying we should break up? We can't, Ally, I don't want to lose you again.

Austin pulls Ally into a tight embrace, not wanting to let go.

Ally: I'm sorry, Austin..

Ally pulls away, walking back inside to her seat next to her dad and Trish. She and Austin were up for Debut Album of the Year.

As nominees were being announced, Austin and Ally exchange sad glances. This wasn't fair that we should have to sacrifice our happiness. We both love our fans, and its no secret we dated before. The fans remember the inspiration for Steal your Heart was Ally, Austin reminded himself.

The presenter: And the winner for Best Debut album is...AUSTIN MOON!

The crowd erupted in applause. Austin went onstage to collect his award. He looked at the crowd, and only one person stood out to him...Ally who looked at him with pride.

Austin: First, of all I want to thank God and all of my fans. mom and dad thank you for finally accepting and believing in my dream. Dez and Trish you're the best friend I've ever had. And most importantly, thank you to Ally. If it wasn't for Ally, I wouldn't be up here. Ever since I met you, it has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Tonight I was told that if I went public about my relationship with Ally that id become non-existent. You know what? I shouldn't have to hide the love of my life, the one I couldn't live without. I love you, Ally. If there was anyone I'd ever sing a love song with, it will always be Ally. Ally, sweetie, can you come up here with me. I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you.

Ally ran up onstage hugging Austin. He hands her a mix, and says Ally, this is for you.

(Austin)

First Day That I Saw You, Thought You Were Beautiful.  
But I Couldn't Talk To You I Watched You Walk Away.  
And It Felt Like I Spent, All Of That Second Day.  
Trying To Figure Out What It Was That I Should have said.  
Third Day Saw You Again, Introduced By A Friend.  
Said All The Words I Wanted To.  
On Day Four And Five And Six, I Don't Know What You Did.  
But All I Could Think About Was You.

Thought I Couldn't Want You, More Than I Did Before.  
But Everyday I Love You A Little Bit More.  
Find Myself Asking, What Are You Waiting For.  
Coz Everyday I Love You A Little Bit more.

(Ally)

Days They Turn Into Weeks, That's How Good This Has Been.  
Still I Can't Believe The Way This First Year Has Flown.  
Still You Catch Me By Surprise, When I Look In Your Eyes.  
When You Turn And Say That You Love Me.

Thought I Couldn't Want You, More Than I Did Before.  
But Everyday I Love You A Little Bit More. (And More)  
Find Myself Asking, What Are You Waiting For. (What You Waiting For)  
Coz Everyday I Love You A Little Bit more.

(Both)

(And More)  
I Love You More  
(And More)  
I Love You More  
(And More)  
I Love You More  
Hey Hey Hey Hey

(Austin)

Day One I First Laid My Eyes On You.  
Day Two I Can't Help But Think Of You.  
Day Three Was the Same As Day Two.  
Day Four I Fell In Love With You.  
Day Five You're Spinning With Me.  
Sixth Day Knocked Me Off My Feet.  
Day Seven That's When I Knew.  
I'd Spend The Rest Of My Life With You.

(Ally)

Thought I Couldn't Want You, More Than I Did Before.  
But Everyday I Love You A Little Bit More.  
Find Myself Asking, (Find Myself Asking)  
What Are You Waiting For. (What You Waiting For)  
Coz Everyday I Love You A Little Bit more.

Everyday, Knowing I'm Gonna See Your Face  
And That's Enough For Me. (That's Enough For Me)  
I Want You More And More And More Everyday.

(And More) (Both)  
I Wanna Spend My Life With You,  
(And More)  
Everyday Learn Something New,  
(And More)  
I Love You More And More And More Everyday.

(Austin)

(And More)  
I Love You More  
(And More)  
I Love You More  
(And More)  
I Love You More

(A/N: JLS - Love You More Lyrics | MetroLyrics )

After the song, Austin pulled Ally into his arms and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I love you Ally Marie Dawson".

Ally: I love you more Austin Monica Moon..

Austin got on one knee, and asked, " Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes, Ally yelled " Yes!"

Austin grabbed her and gave her the most soul searching kiss ever.

Nothing will ever come between Auslly again...

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I know the dialogue wasn't exactly from the episode, I changed it up abit for the story. )


End file.
